


Let's Play a Game, Hyung

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Kim Sehyoon | Wow-centric, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Yuchan asked Sehyoon to play a game with him while they're home alone and Sehyoon didn't know how to say no.Even when said game involves an entire scane of yarn, turning in circles very quickly, and not preparing a pair of scissors for when they inevitably get tied together.





	Let's Play a Game, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, even though it's throw together.
> 
> The working title for this was: Total Drama Island is Full of Good Writing Prompts

Sehyoon's not really sure how they ended up in this situation, but he doesn't really care much about that. He's just hoping they can get untangled before the others come back.

"Chan-ah, if you keep doing that, we're just gonna get more stuck."

"I'm sorry!" Yuchan whined, wiggling more furiously. He tried to get a grip on the yarn next to him, but it kept slipping from his fingers. Sehyoon slid his arm forward, ignoring the way his wrist brushed against Chan's exposed hip, and grabbed at his arm, trying to get him to stop moving.

"Chan, relax. We're gonna be fine, but you need to chill out."

Chan sighed heavily and straightened up, coming face to face with Sehyoon. His movements had tied them closer, their chests pressed together and their faces inches away.

Chan's breath caught and Sehyoon realized he was starting to blush. He hadn't really thought of how much of a compromising position this was until the boy in front of him refused to meet his eyes.

"Yuchannie, I know this is awkward, but I can feel your leg tensing." Sehyoon was more or less straddled across one of Chan's thighs and it was about to become an even worse situation if Yuchan didn't stop squirming under him.

Sehyoon finally got Chan to relax, with one hand on Sehyoon's hip and the other over his shoulder. He could probably wrap his arms all the way around Sehyoon's body and touch his own hips. The thought of Chan holding him, making him feel small and cared for, makes him shiver. Chan instantly grabs onto him harder, keeping him from falling and pulling the yarn even tighter.

"Hyung, if you keep doing that, we're just gonna be more stuck," Chan laughed, smirking at Sehyoon. He was still blushing all the way down his neck, but at least he was acting pretty normal, which was good.

Sehyoon had never been interested in any of his members before. Sure, he'd thought they were all pretty hot at different times and he'd gotten off in the shower to the thought of them once or twice, but he's never actually thought about a serious relationship with any of them.

But now, with Chan pressed so close, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and his tiny freckles highlighted by a shimmering flush... Sehyoon could feel his breath and his warm skin and even his heartbeat if he stayed still enough.

He found himself staring at Yuchan's lips, thinking of what it would be like if they kissed right now, if he could slide even closer to him and be able to hold him, touch him, fu-

"Sehyoon-hyung," Chan whispered. Sehyoon slowly looked up from his lips and made eye contact with him. "What are we gonna do?"

For a second, Sehyoon forgot what he was talking about. But then a length of yarn fell down his back where his shirt had ridden up and tickled him to where he jumped further against Chan, his hips now positioned all the way up his thigh and pressing against his stomach. Chan gasped and tightened his grip on Sehyoon's hip, his fingers making his skin feel like it was on fire.

"I don't know, Channie," he breathed, surprised at how turned on he sounded. His throat scratched a bit and was deeper than he thought it would be. Chan shivered under him and he felt a small spark in his gut.

"Maybe we should…" Chan cut off, too busy staring at Sehyoon's lips to finish forming his sentence. Sehyoon instinctively licked them and watched as Chan eyes followed the motion closely.

"Yeah, I think-"

Chan cut him off, which is good because he had no idea what he was about to say. Probably something about trying to reach some scissors. Or maybe he would stumble through something about how they'd be good together and this was a good thing.

But Chan's lips on his were enough to push out all those thoughts he might be having. Chan's mouth moved slowly, intoxicating Sehyoon and making him forget that they were tied together with yarn, standing in the middle of the living room, and would definitely be caught by their bandmates if they didn't get separated right now.

Sehyoon's mind was fuzzy and he couldn't control himself. At least, that's his excuse for why he started trying to pry Yuchan's mouth open with his tongue. Yuchan was pliant and let Sehyoon do what he wanted, giving over control.

Sehyoon tried to get his hands to Chan's face, but with one arm pinned to his chest and the other stuck by his waist, that proved quite difficult. Chan giggled against his mouth and bent the arm around Sehyoon's neck to somehow bring them closer than they had ever been.

He couldn't think. He was so drunk on Chan's lips, his touch, his everything. That's why he did what he did next. Not because he was trying to seduce him. And definitely not because he was horny or anything.

Yuchan huffed into Sehyoon's mouth, pushing his thigh up between his legs and encouraging him. Sehyoon couldn't stop himself, grinding forward into him again. Yuchan met his movements with his own, bucking his hips forward and creating more friction on Sehyoon's dick.

A groan spilled from his throat and he bit Chan's lip. Yuchan moaned at the pain and tried to tilt his head back, practically begging for Sehyoon to mark him up. He couldn't get very far and Sehyoon couldn't tilt his head down enough, so he ended up just scratching teeth across skin and wiggling to try and loosen the knots. Maybe if they could get free, they could-

There was the sound rattling of keys in the door and then it swung open, Byeongkwan bouncing into the room with a smiling Junhee behind him. Sehyoon panicked and flinched, making Chan scream as they fell hard to the floor, Chan landing on his back with Sehyoon sprawled about him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Junhee mocked, leaning down to see the mess that was two boys wrapped together with a pink yarn, both trying to pretend they had not been about to get freaky.

Yuchan started wiggling like he had been earlier and he kept rubbing up against Sehyoon's half hard dick. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. And then his problem was solved when he got a knee straight to his groin.

"Hyung, it's not what it looks like! I swear, we just got stuck!"

Byeongkwan smirked and leaned down as well, pulling out one of the major knots. It came apart rather quickly in his hands and then Sehyoon could push up off of him, trying to get where he could block his junk. Chan's arm was trapped on his neck and popped awkwardly when he tried to pull away.

"Looks like you have a handle on that," Donghun said, grabbing Junhee's hand and pulling him back upright to kiss his shoulder. "Let's go have some fun of our own," he whispered, not quite softly enough to not be heard. 

Chan started laughing under Sehyoon and Byeongkwan huffed, turning and stomping into his room. Junhee at least tried to protest, but with Donghun's hand already under his shirt and his lips on his neck, he couldn't put up much of a fight.

Sehyoon looked back down at their predicament and saw that Yuchan was already staring up at him.

"Hyung," he breathed, his now loose hand moving up from Sehyoon's hip to his chest. He was watching himself do this and Sehyoon was enraptured with the look of bliss and concentration in his face. 

Then he was shocked when Yuchan grabbed the piece of yarn wrapped around Sehyoon's chest and yanked him down. Their lips crashed together again, fast and hot, Yuchan's free hand roaming Sehyoon's body and then tugging at his waistband.

Sehyoon pulled away and groaned, scrambling to get himself loosened and away. Yuchan just stared up at him, watching him with a sly smile on his face.

"Your cute, hyung," he said, sitting up while Sehyoon pulled the last string out from around his leg. "We should do this again sometime."

Sehyoon scoffed and threw the ball of yarn at his dongsaeng, standing up fully. Yuchan exaggerated checking him out, his eyes lingering on the small bulge in his jeans. Sehyoon was still breathing a bit harder and he liked the way Chan was looking at him, his eyes full of lust and wanting but also love and curiosity.

"Trust me, Chan-ah. We are never playing that fucking game again."

Chan pouted and stretched up, showing off scores of pure, sunkissed skin just waiting to be marked. Sehyoon really should be prided on his self control in not jumping the boy right now.

"But hyung," he whined, his big eyes filling with crocodile tears, "I want to play with you."

Sehyoon rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuchan's hand to pull him up. Yuchan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, but Sehyoon backed away. Yuchan tried to chase his lips, but he turned around and pulled Yuchan with him, disappearing behind his bedroom door.

* * *

A few hours later, while Yuchan was napping under the covers and Sehyoon was reading his book next to him, Junhee stuck his head into the room, a small smirk on his face.

"You guys have been really quiet, is everything okay?"

Sehyoon felt himself blush and he played with the corners of the pages. "Nothing happened, Junnie. I can promise that the maknaes innocence is still in tact."

Junhee chuckled. "I had no doubt of it. But make sure to text us before you actually fuck him so we can give you some space."

Sehyoon spluttered and threw his book, making Junhee run away, giggling. The commotion woke Yuchan up and he smiled when he saw Sehyoon next to him.

"Hyung, did we…?"

Sehyoon squawked and shook his head.

Yuchan sighed and fell back into the fluffy sheets. "Shame."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! they are so cute!!!!
> 
> follow me on Twitter: @kycluvbot  
and Tumblr: lemonyos and minhyuksuki


End file.
